


Swollen Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Illnesses, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal comes down with a childhood illness, Elizabeth and Peter take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swollen Up

"Guess all's well that ends well," said a relieved Peter. Neal looked at him affectionately. They were just returning from visiting a little boy named Pedro, recently brought to New York from Guatemala with his mother by human traffickers.

When they had first discovered the child at the end of their last case, he was scared, sick, and skinny, with big brown eyes staring up at them. In spite of that, Neal had caught him pickpocketing Peter's wallet. As he reached out and grabbed the back of the child's neck, he discovered that Pedro's neck was swollen with mumps and he was dehydrated from fever.

Neal was touched by how gently Peter had treated the little thief and his terrified mother. The two of them had coaxed the boy to drink some water and convinced his mother to let them call in social services to help them. She was naturally worried about their undocumented status, but they clearly needed help.

Now, a couple of weeks later, the mother and child were settled in temporary housing and the child's bright twinkling eyes and laughter indicated his recovery from his illness. Peter had brought the boy a ball and glove and shown him how to use them. Neal loved this sentimental side of the gruff FBI man who usually became unnerved around children.

"You're just a big softie, Agent Burke," Neal teased. Peter blushed and sputtered and explained, "Look, the kid never caught a break in his life."

"Until you came along," Neal said fondly. "You have a way of picking up strays."

"I guess I have a soft place for young criminals who are too smart for their own good," Peter said, looking affectionately at Neal. Then he said, "Hey, Buddy, are you all right?" 

Neal's face was flushed and he was sweating. His blue eyes looked red and watery. Peter assumed it was an emotional response to the happy ending to the child's case, but it was unusual to see Neal openly weepy.

Neal grimaced and said, "You know, I don't feel well. I have a terrible sore throat and I think I might have a fever."

Peter said sympathetically, "You must have caught a cold. I'm going to take you home."

Neal agreed, "Yeah, I probably just need to take some tylenol and sleep it off." As soon as Peter dropped him off, he took the medicine and got into bed. He really was feeling pretty bad.

When Neal woke up the next morning, he felt worse. He was burning up with fever, but he felt chilled. His nose was running and his throat hurt. He took more tylenol and called Peter to tell him he couldn't go to work.

Peter knew Neal must be sick if he was admitting it and asking to stay home. Neal usually tried to pretend he was fine and shrug off any pain or illness. Peter told him, "That's okay. You take the time to rest and get better. Let me know if you need anything."

When Neal called again the next day and said he wasn't any better, Peter said, "Maybe you need a doctor. I'm coming over to get you." He was even more worried when Neal didn't protest.

Peter climbed the stairs and knocked on Neal's door, but he didn't answer. Peter tried it and the door was unlocked as usual. When he went into the apartment, his expression softened as he saw Neal sleeping under some comforters. His cheeks were flushed and his damp hair was was curling around his face.

Peter went over to gently caress him and was alarmed by how hot Neal's skin was. Neal woke and looked up at him miserably. Peter said, "Hey, Buddy, you really are sick. Do you have a thermometer so I can check your temperature?"

Neal waved his hand, "Please just bring me some more tylenol and some water. I think I have the flu."

When Peter brought him the pills, he noticed that Neal had a hard time swallowing them. He said, "Let me feel for lymph nodes. I think your neck is swollen."

As soon as Peter touched his neck, Neal drew back. "Hey, that hurts," he said.

Peter chuckled as he gently probed Neal's sore neck. "You don't have the flu, Neal. I think you have the mumps!"

Neal groaned, "Oh no, that's not possible."

Peter asked, "Why not? Did you have all your immunizations as a child?"

Neal admitted, "Well, no. I think I had my baby shots, but I didn't have any after that. You know how my Mom was. I forged most of my immunization records."

"Of course you did," Peter laughed. "I'm going to call El and be sure she's had mumps and then I'm taking you to our house."

Neal didn't object. He felt embarrassed, but he also felt feverish and nauseated and he wanted a little comfort.

Elizabeth settled him in the Burke's guest room and smiled at him sweetly. "Would you rather have soup or jello?" she asked.

Neal groaned, "Ohh, I just want to sleep right now." He shivered and asked, "Do you think I could have another blanket?"

Elizabeth said, "Of course you can. Poor baby, your fever is 102. The tylenol should help soon."

She brought him a blanket and tucked it in around him. Neal sighed, comforted by her attention, and drifted into sleep. The next time he woke up, it was night and he was sweating. He got up to go to the bathroom and was embarrassed to hear the sounds of Peter and Elizabeth making love in their bedroom.

Neal's neck hurt and he felt depressed. He stumbled back to bed and forced down another dose of medicine and fell back to sleep.

In the morning, Peter came in and took one look at Neal's swollen neck and tried not to laugh. He asked solicitously "How are you feeling?" 

Neal looked up at him pitifully and said, "Terrible. My neck hurts. I can hardly swallow."

Peter said sympathetically, "I know, but the doctor said there's really nothing to be done but what you are doing, rest and take tylenol. What do you think you could get down for breakfast?"

Neal rolled over and groaned, "Nothing. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

For the next couple of days, Peter and Elizabeth coaxed Neal to eat and drink a little bit and made sure he took the medicine to keep his fever down. He was an easy patient to take care of since he slept most of the time.

On the fifth day, Neal's fever was down and the swelling in his neck looked like it was going down. He finally felt hungry enough to go downstairs and eat with Peter and Elizabeth. She had thoughtfully prepared a quiche that would easy for him to swallow. Neal enjoyed a little pleasant conversation with Peter about work and they were all three relieved that he was feeling better.

That night, Neal woke up with his hand on his testicle. He flinched as he realized that it was swollen and painful. His fever had gone back up, too. He called out for Peter.

Peter heard him calling and was concerned when he saw that Neal was worse again. Neal said, "I have to show you something." He pulled back the covers and shivered and exposed his inflamed testicle.

Peter gasped at the angry looking red ball. He reached out to touch it, but Neal grabbed his hand and said, "No. Hurts."

Peter said, "Okay, well, the doctor said this could happen. Try to sleep tonight and I'll call him again in the morning and see if there's anything we can do."

Neal looked up at him and nodded, trying not to cry. He just said again, "It really hurts."

Peter looked at him compassionately and said, "Here, take your medicine and I'll lie down with you and hold you for a little while. Okay?"

Neal nodded gratefully. He choked down the pills and drained the glass of water and then curled up in Peter's arms. 

In the morning before Neal woke up, Peter went back to his bedroom and explained to El that Neal had developed orchitis, an inflammation of the testicle that is a common complication of mumps in men. She looked alarmed, but Peter called the doctor and found out that there was nothing to do except continue to take anti-inflammatory meds and put ice packs on it, but it would probably resolve without complications in a few more days.

Peter fixed an ice compress and took it to Neal. He sat on the side of the bed and smoothed back Neal's hair and explained what the doctor told him. Neal looked at him miserably, blinking back tears, and thanked him.

The ice helped to relieve the swelling and pain a little bit. Elizabeth brought him some oatmeal and coffee for breakfast in bed and then made sure he took his pills. After that, he rolled over and huddled under the covers and rocked himself back to sleep.

Elizabeth was working at home and she heard Neal moan in his sleep. She quietly went up to check on him. Neal had kicked off the covers and the melted ice pack had fallen off. He was sleeping with his sore testicle exposed, his hand cupped around it.

Elizabeth removed the melted ice pack and got another one. She placed it gently on Neal and pulled the covers up over him. He moaned and turned toward her, but did not wake up. She sat on the side of bed and stroked his hair for a few minutes until he relaxed.

Neal opened his eyes and looked up at her gratefully. Elizabeth smiled gently and patted his arm and left him to sleep. 

That night when Peter came home, he spent the evening sitting with Neal, who was afraid the inflammation might leave him sterile. Peter said he didn't think that was likely, but he'd ask the doctor for him. Neal was depressed and miserable, but his fever seemed to have gone back down.

In the morning, Peter asked Neal if he wanted to come downstairs for breakfast but he preferred not to. After he brought him a new ice pack and his tylenol, Peter leaned over and gave him a long sweet kiss. He told him, "Feel better, Neal. Elizabeth will be home today so call her if you need her. I'll try to come home early if I can."

After a couple of hours, Elizabeth went upstairs to check on Neal. His back was turned to her and his hands were under the sheet. Elizabeth saw him trembling and realized he was quietly sobbing.

Elizabeth touched Neal's shoulder and called his name, but he didn't turn. He said gruffly, "I'm okay, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his shoulder. She said, "Oh sweetie, I can see you're not okay. How can I help you? More ice?"

Neal turned his head to look at her, revealing his reddened wet eyes. "Oh, Elizabeth," he moaned, "I'm not getting better. I'm getting worse." He rolled over and pulled down the sheets to reveal that both testicles were now inflamed and swollen and his penis was erect. Neal grimaced from the pain of moving to turn over.

Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath gave away her shock. She sympathized, "Oh poor baby, does it hurt terribly?"

Neal nodded and asked, "Could you please bring me some more ice?"

Elizabeth answered, "Of course," and she hurried to get some. She watched as Neal winced and gingerly applied the icepack to his genitals. Elizabeth told him, "I'm going to give you some tylenol and then I'm calling the doctor back to see if there's anything else we can do."

Neal nodded weakly, holding the icepack in place with both hands. 

Elizabeth came back after talking to the doctor and told him, "He said he can prescribe some stronger pain medicine for you. I asked Peter to pick it up for you on his way home."

Neal nodded and said, "I'm not going to turn it down. I can't believe I have mumps of the testicles!"

Elizabeth laughed and and said, "Well, it is a little funny when you think about it. Neal, the doctor said your erection is making things worse and it would help if you could get it to go back down."

Neal assured her, "Well, I don't have it because I'm turned on. It just came up while I was sleeping and now it won't go back down."

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically and asked, "What do you think would help?"

Neal answered, "I'm not sure, but to make matters worse, I need to piss."

Elizabeth said, "Would you like me to try to help you up or would you rather I bring you something to pee in?"

Neal gave her a weak smile and said, "Help me up?"

He gingerly worked his way over to the side of the bed and looked at Elizabeth. She put a hand under each of his shoulders and tried to help pull him to a sitting position. He was too heavy for her and he fell back onto the bed pulling her on top of him.

Neal let out a howl as Elizabeth's hip landed on his swollen cock and balls. He exclaimed, "Please, don't move, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked sympathetically into his eyes and, on impulse, she gave him a kiss on his lips. Neal gave her a grateful smile and then pulled her toward him for a longer, deeper kiss.

When their lips separated, Elizabeth was flushed and she murmured, "Oh wow. Neal."

They didn't move and Neal said, "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

Elizabeth asked him, "Well, how was it?" Neal pulled her face down and kissed her again and said softly, "It was - wow."

Elizabeth gave him a fond look and then asked, "How can I get off of you without hurting you?"

Neal moved his hands down to hold his genitals and told her, "Go ahead. I'll be okay."

She couldn't get up without putting pressure on the tender organs and Neal yelped as she quickly got off of him and stood up. She said, "I'm going to get you a bottle you can pee in. I'll be right back."

Neal closed his eyes and lay back and gave into the pain. When Elizabeth got back, he had tears in his eyes again. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed. His hands were firmly gripping his genitals. The icepack had fallen off.

Elizabeth reached over and retrieved the icepack. She handed Neal a 2 liter soda bottle and asked, "Can you pee in this?"

He blushed and said, "I think so. Could you, uh, step outside for a minute?"

When he said he was ready, Elizabeth came in and took the bottle from him and poured the urine down the toilet.

When she came back to the bedroom, Neal was curled up with one hand around his swollen cock and the other under his balls. She carefully sat down on the side of the bed and put her hand over Neal's. She said sweetly, "Here, let me help you, Neal."

Neal lay back and sighed as he let her apply the icepack. He looked up at her feverishly and smiled weakly. "You're so good to me, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Do you think you could stroke my cock a little. I think that would make it feel better."

Elizabeth moved the ice so his balls were resting on it and lightly ran her fingers over Neal's swollen penis. "Like this?" she asked tentatively.

Neal had his eyes closed, but he nodded. Then he asked, "Can you put your hand around it and do that?"

Elizabeth began to gently massage him and she could feel him responding to her touch. She held her breath and watched his face to see what effect she was having.

Neal reached down and enclosed her hand in his and showed her what he wanted. Elizabeth felt turned on and she removed his hand and brought it over to press against her own crotch.

Neal inhaled deeply and thrust his hips up a little into her hand as he moved his fingers against Elizabeth's pants. Then he looked up at her, pleading silently with his eyes.

Suddenly, Elizabeth made a decision. She stood up and removed her slacks and blouse so she was just in her lace bra and panties. Then she carefully lay down beside Neal and placed her hand over his cock again. She turned toward him and ruffled his hair with her other hand. 

Elizabeth met Neal's lips for a far more romantic kiss and changed her hand movements on his penis to be deliberately sexual.

Neal groaned and put his hands up to her head, using one to press her mouth to his and the other to stroke her hair. In his feverish state, all he could think about was how good she felt. The sexual stimulation actually offered distracting relief from his pain.

Neal looked into Elizabeth's soft blue eyes and mumbled, "Mmm, you're so pretty."

Elizabeth smiled and told him, "So are you."

They kissed some more with Elizabeth gently pumping Neal's cock. She was being careful not to move quickly or put any weight on him that would worsen his pain. Neal began to squirm and sighed, "That feels good. I think it would help if I could come. Would you mind?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at his sore cock. She said, "I don't think this is getting the job done, but I bet I know what would."

Neal held his breath as she moved herself down the bed and softly kissed his cock. He moaned, "Oooh, Elizabeth."

She moved the icepack out of the way and gently eased Neal's hot red penis into her mouth, trying not to disturb his swollen testicles. She felt him harden even more in her mouth as she slid her tongue up and down his shaft. She gripped his hips with her hands.

Neal responded by making short thrusts into her mouth. His mind wasn't capable of thinking of anything except relief. He put his hands in her soft silky hair and murmured, "Oh, you're so good. Oh, thank you. Oh, oh, Elizabeth, I think I'm gonna come."

Neal didn't want to come in her mouth so he gently pulled her head back. Then he grabbed the sheet and creamed into it as he let out a cry of release. Elizabeth pulled the sheet back and then she softly spread the warm, wet cum over his softening cock and his sore nuts.

Elizabeth carefully sat up, gave Neal another short sweet kiss, and went to get a washcloth and a clean sheet. She washed him off with a very light touch and tucked the clean sheet around him. She said, "Sweetie, I'm going to get you some more ice."

Neal already had his eyes closed and was drifting into sleep. He gave her a little smile and murmured, "Mmmm....Lizabeth."

She slipped out of the room and went downstairs. She was glad she could give him some relief, but she had to admit to herself that she had found the experience exciting. She hadn't had any contact with another man's cock since she married Peter.

When she went back upstairs with the icepack, she was able to quietly slip it under the sheets and place it against Neal's testicles without waking him up.

Elizabeth went into her bedroom and changed her clothes. She washed her face and brushed her hair and put on a little lip gloss so she would look nice when Peter got home. 

When Peter came in, she was in the kitchen making them one of his favorite meals. She greeted him with a cold beer and a long kiss. 

Peter smiled and said, "Wow, that's a nice welcome home after a long day, Hon." He sipped his beer and watched her cook. He let Satchmo out into the yard for a few minutes.

"How's our patient?" Peter asked when they sat down to eat. "I take it he's not in any condition to come downstairs and eat with us."

Elizabeth said, "No Hon, he's really hurting. You should see how swollen and red he is. Now it's both sides, not just one. This afternoon he had to pee and I had to take a bottle to him to go in. He can't even get out of bed."

Peter digested the information that his wife was describing the condition of his lover's testicles to him, when she said, "He got an erection while was he was sleeping and he couldn't get it to go back down and that just made it worse. The doctor said the inflammation was keeping the blood from draining properly."

Peter asked, "Did the doctor say what to do?"

She told him, "Well, he prescribed the pain medicine and he said to keep ice on him and to try to elevate the swollen parts - but how are you supposed to do that? Poor Neal was in so much pain. It was awful."

Peter looked at her and she blushed. He said, "So how was he able to solve the problem with his erection?"

Elizabeth tried not to sound embarrassed as she said, "Well, I helped him a little bit."

"You helped him? How did you help him?" Peter asked, trying to remain calm.

Elizabeth changed the subject, saying, "I hope you picked up the pain medicine the doctor prescribed. Neal really needs it."

Peter nodded and said, "Yes, I got it. Maybe I should take it up now and see if he's awake to take it."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't want to tell Peter any details about how she helped Neal. She really hadn't even meant to say that much, but she was so used to talking everything over with Peter that it seemed natural. Anyway, she wasn't ashamed. It was a harmless enough thing to do and it helped Neal.

She wondered if Neal would tell Peter, but somehow she didn't think he would. She decided they could all talk about it later when Neal was well again if they needed to.

Peter entered the guest bedroom and found Neal uncomfortably squirming around in the bed and moaning softly with his eyes still closed. He had kicked the sheet off and Peter was taken aback by how red and swollen his balls were. His cock was erect again and it was red, too. 

Peter bent over to retrieve the melted ice pack and Neal opened his eyes and grimaced. "Hi, Peter," he said miserably.

Peter smiled at him and said, "Hey Buddy, I brought you some pain pills. Looks like you need them."

Neal looked up at him and nodded. His face was flushed with fever again and he was sweating. His eyes looked a little unfocused. His hand involuntarily went to his crotch and covered his sore genitals. "Yeah," he said, "This really hurts. Shit! I have an erection again. That just makes it hurt worse."

Peter nodded and said, "I'll be right back, Neal. I'm going to get you some more ice and some water so you can take your pain pill. Are you hungry?"

"No," Neal shook his head. "I just hurt and I'm too hot. Think the fever came back."

Peter said, "Yeah, okay, I'll be right back with your medicine." In his concern for Neal's condition, he forgot about what Elizabeth might have done to help Neal earlier.

Peter told Elizabeth, "Hon, Neal's fever is back and he's in a lot of pain, I'm going to take him some ice and his pain pill. I think I'll sit with him for a little while."

Elizabeth put her hand on Peter's and said, "He needs you, Hon."

After he gave Neal his pill, Peter placed the icepack on him. He sat quietly on the side of the bed by Neal, waiting to see if it would give him some relief. He noted that Neal's cock was still erect and angry looking.

Neal moved his hips uncomfortably and reached down with his hand to hold his cock again. Peter reached over and patted his shoulder. He hated to see Neal suffer this way.

Neal looked up at him helplessly. "I guess it's better to have the mumps when you're a child," he said ironically.

Peter told him, "Actually, I think it's better to get immunized. Most kids don't even get it any more. At least not American kids. You must have gotten it from little Pedro."

Neal nodded, "Cute kid. Did the doctor say how long it will take for this to get better? I've already been sick for a week."

Peter informed him, "He said it will be about another week. Maybe it won't be as bad with the pain medicine. Can you tell if it's helping yet?"

Neal furrowed his brow. He said, "I don't know. I guess it is. The ice kind of helps too. When I go to sleep, I get an erection and then it won't go back down. That makes it so much worse."

Peter told him, "Elizabeth said she helped you this afternoon."

Neal looked up at him and said, "Yeah, she did. She was so nice to me." He giggled, "She gave me a bottle to pee in."

Peter asked, "Do you have to pee now?"

Neal said, "No, I haven't been drinking anything. I've been burning up with fever. I just keep trying to go back to sleep."

Peter was concerned. "I don't want you to get dehydrated. How about if I bring you something to drink?"

Neal nodded, "Okay, Peter. I think I'm starting to feel the pill working now."

When Peter came back with a cold drink, Neal's eyes were closed and his fist was wrapped around his cock. He winced as he tried to rub himself for some relief.

Peter gave Neal a drink and then set the glass down. He gently put his hand over Neal's and asked, "Can I help you with that, Buddy?"

Neal looked up at him gratefully and groaned, "Would you?" He removed his hand and let Peter take over. Peter pulled Neal 's head and shoulders over onto his lap and said, "Just try to relax." 

After a few minutes, Peter felt like his efforts were ineffectual, but Neal was more relaxed since the pain pill was helping. Peter laid him back on his pillow and moved down on the bed. He leaned over and put his lips on the head of Neal's cock.

Neal moaned, "Ohh, good. Oh yes."

Peter took him in his mouth and sucked him the way he knew Neal liked it. He was absorbed in relieving Neal and he didn't hear Elizabeth come to the door of the room. She smiled and withdrew without making her presence known. She thought this would really be Neal's lucky day if he wasn't in so much pain.

Peter was able to make Neal come and Neal turned to him gratefully. His pupils were dilated and his smile was a little crooked and Peter knew the medicine was making him high. Neal slurred his speech a little as he held his arms out and said, "C'mere Peter. Kiss me."

Peter couldn't resist kissing him and holding him and he felt himself responding in his pants. Peter suggested, "Hey, while your medicine is working, how about we get you a bath? Would that feel good?"

Neal nodded enthusiastically. Peter helped him into some briefs to walk to the bathroom, thinking that would give his testicles some support. Neal groaned, but he let Peter help him up and managed to walk to the bathroom, take the briefs off, and get in the water. He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Peter was afraid Neal was going to go sleep and slip under the water so he stripped off his clothes and slid into the tub under him. Neal gave a satisfied sigh and lay back comfortably on Peter's chest. Peter gently washed Neal's hair and rinsed it and sponged him off.

Neal was falling asleep when Peter roused him to get out of the tub and gently dried him off. When he helped him back to the bedroom, Peter was pleased to see that Elizabeth had changed the sheets.

Peter climbed into bed with him and spooned behind Neal holding him closely. Elizabeth came in and smiled at them. She gave a fresh icepack to Peter to place on Neal's sore balls. 

Peter thanked her and gave her an amused smile. He said "I think I understand how you helped Neal this afternoon, Honey."

Elizabeth sat on the bed beside them and squeezed Peter's shoulder. She leaned over and kissed the faces of both men. Peter put an arm around her waist and said, "I love you so much."

Elizabeth said, "I love you, too. I love you both." Then she got up and turned off the light and went to sleep in her own bed.

When Neal was breathing easily and sleeping peacefully, Peter slipped out of bed and went to his own bedroom. He put his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her neck and suggested, "I'll help you feel better if you'll help me." They made love more passionately than they had in a long time, trying not to make too much noise so they wouldn't wake up Neal.

Later, all was quiet in the Burke home. Elizabeth dreamed she was in bed with Peter and Neal together and they were loving her beyond her wildest imagination. Peter dreamed he was having wonderful sex with his wife and his lover. Neal dreamed he was well and loving Peter and his beautiful blue eyed Elizabeth in their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> 20-30% of adult males with mumps develop orchitis and in 15-20% of those it is bilateral. Impairment of fertility occurs in 15-30% of those men.  
> http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC1633545/
> 
>    
> Characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
